I Love You'
by Shipper305
Summary: "He's so cute." This one short sentence is often in Rin's head. And there is only one person who makes the shark think like that. Nanase Haruka, Rin's rival, seven-year-long crush and his current boyfriend. The young man does many cute things. Even if they are simple or sometimes stupid, to Rin they're still ‚cute'.


"He's so cute."

This one short sentence is often in Rin's head. And there is only one person who makes the shark think like that. Nanase Haruka, Rin's rival, seven-year-long crush and his current boyfriend. The young man does many cute things. Even if they are simple or sometimes stupid, to Rin they're still ‚cute'. Whenever this happens Rin immediately starts to smile and lets out a small laugh, his focus being entirely on his beloved dolphin. Haru looking away? Cute. Haru blushing? Cute. Haru letting himself float in the water? Cute. Haru praising the deliciousness of saba once again? This one is more annoying and rarely considered "cute." Haru's face after a long kiss, his half-closed, deep blue eyes, his slightly opened mouth, his red cheeks and an expression that shows he doesn't know how to express what he's feeling? Cuteness jackpot.

Rin also loves to touch this cute being, not in a sexual way, as his beloved is not ready for that yet, but in a soft, innocent way. Like gently stroking Haru's face, holding Haru in his arms, putting an arm around his shoulders, cuddling with him whenever he has the chance to, hugging him from behind.

Holding his beloved in a tight, yet gentle grip, kissing softly his neck and whispering in his ear:

"You are so cute, Haru."

So, Rin can say for sure that he is happy. Happy to be with Haru, happy to be able to express his love for him, happy to be able to embrace him, happy to be as close to him as only lovers can be. Lovers. That's what they are. Rin has a lover, an extremely cute one. Rin has thought that he has already seen all of the cute sides his dolphin is capable of. But that isn't the case, in reality is possible for Haru to achieve even greater cuteness – the ultimate cuteness.

"I love you." Those words are mostly spoken by Rin. He likes to express his feelings openly and say those words whenever he wants to. Haru on the other hand, barely says "I love you" and when he does, he doesn't manage to look at Rin's face and looks away, blushing slightly, saying it in a low voice. Rin would love to hear Haru say "I love you" at least once while looking at him, but he knows that he can't make Haru do it…he already tried and failed a few times since they've become a couple. But this doesn't stop him from trying again.

"What does that mean?"

Haru holds a magazine in his hand, showing it to his lover, pointing at the title of a page. Rin takes a short look and sighs briefly.

"I still can't believe that you suck that much at English. It says 'I love mackerel.' Everyone knows what that means."

"I don't know what it means. I know that 'mackerel' means 'saba,' so I know the most important word in English," Haru replies seriously, looking at Rin.

Annoyed, the redhead closes his eyes, not completely able to take this whole situation, until…he gets an idea. Haru doesn't know what "I love" means. That means…

"Oi, why are you smiling like that?"

Haru questions as Rin looks at Haru with a big smile on his face. Haru knows that smile. His boyfriend is planning something.

"I bet your pronunciation sucks as much as your vocabulary in English."

"Not in the slightest. I can say 'mackerel' perfectly fine."

"That saba obsession isn't normal anymore,"

Rin says, smile being replaced by a disbelieving and annoyed look that disappears after reminding himself of his plan:

"You really want to know what it says, don't you?"

Rin asks in a mocking voice. Haru glances at him.

"Of course I do. Tell me already, Rin."

Rin chuckles before replying. "I will, after you say 'I love you.' And pronounce it correctly, it isn't hard."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Does it mean something special?"

"I will tell you afterwards."

Haru thinks about his possibilities. He wants to know what those words mean… although if they're written in a saba magazine, they can't mean anything bad. And Rin wouldn't make him repeat an insult or anything like that, so there's no problem.

"Say it again, Rin."

Rin smiles victoriously and slowly says,

"I love you."

"I love you."

Direct eye contact. Face to face. Speaking in a normal voice. But still…

"Haru, say it with more…feelings, in a sweeter way. And say my name after the phrase."

Expectantly Rin looks at his lover, who opens his mouth again after a few seconds and says, this time in a Haru-sweet voice, blue eyes looking into red ones:

"I love you. Rin."

For a moment Rin just looks at him. Then he smiles softly, looking happy at his lover. His chest feels warm after hearing those words, feeling simply happy. He did it, he made Haru say 'I love you' while looking at him.

"What does it mean, Rin?"

his beloved asks. Rin laughs before finally answering his question:

"The title in the magazine says, ' _Watashi wa saba o aisuru_.' And you just said to me ' _dai suki',_ Haru."

After revealing the truth, Rin gets to witness Haru in all the cuteness he is capable of. At first his beautiful, sea-blue eyes widen. Next his cheeks turn a dark red. His mouth opens slightly, without saying something. Rin has never seen Haru make such a face.

Haru quickly turns his face away. Loud laugher escapes Rin's mouth. He loves what he has just seen. His heart beats faster and there's a familiar warmth inside of him. A feeling that proves his love for Haru and fills him with the desire to take him into his arms and hold him close. Rin just witnessed something that he will never forget, something that he will make sure to see again one day.

"You are so cute, Haru. _Kawaii_."


End file.
